Shadows
by Undead Dungeon Master
Summary: Richard, Kahlan and Zedd travel to the town of Grimhaven to investigate rumors that the area has thrown off D'haran rule. They find far more than they imagined they would. Set immediately after "Deception." Precedes my fanfic "Hatred."
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

**"One Month Ago"**

The full moon is shining down on the Midland moors as a thick fog rolls through the small village of Grimhaven. Suddenly a young teen bursts through a gate and runs into the village's central lane. He casts about in confusion, unsure which way to bolt. He is dressed in commoner's garb, with tousled brown hair, and face that will be handsome in a few short years.

While the boy considers his options, a second man crashes through whats left of the gate. The pursuer is a large and meaty man with an oft-broken nose and weather burned face, wearing the black and red uniform of a D'haran soldier. The boy bolts immediately, choosing left if only because his feet are pointed slightly more leftward.

As the boy -- whom we'll call Rabbit -- hurries down the lane, the D'haran dog is joined by three of his fellows, and immediately the pack of them sets to braying and barking on poor Rabbit's heels.

Rabbit runs down the lane, past fenced yards and pens, coming to a stable, its door partially open. Casting a quick glance behind him, he dodges inside, and prays the fog will be enough to cover his tracks. Inside the stable a solitary lantern hangs from a peg, illuminating several stalls, all empty but one, which contains a large black stallion. But of more immediate concern to Rabbit is the stranger sitting calmly on a bale of hay, his back to the lantern, his eyes to the door, a wild-haired silhouette.

The man sits cross-legged on the bale, wearing a dark cloak that further obscured his shape. In his hands appears to be a lute, which he seems to be tuning. Rabbit steps forward cautiously. Fear compelled him into this stable, but something far beyond fear prevents him from entering further. A deep and horrible sense of dread and despair coils in the pit of his stomach.

The quad of D'haran soldiers has reached the stable, and bursts inside. They immediately seize on Rabbit, but he pays them no attention at all, his eyes transfixed on the silhouetted man. The soldier who had lead the chase shakes him roughly and barks in his face.

"Thought you could break curfew, did you? Are you resistance? Answer me!"

The soldier, expecting a struggle and finding none, is puzzled, until he follows Rabbit's gaze and catches sight of the shadowed stranger. His comrades notice him as well. All stand silently. A discordant note pierces the quiet, followed by a disapproving neigh from the stallion.

From the shadowed figured comes a long and slow release of breath, an exaggerated sigh of annoyance and frustration. He sets the lute down by his side.

"Identify yourself!" barks the D'haran soldiers, as if to take command of a situation that has so far left him feeling far less than in command. The stranger calmly stands and steps down from his perch on the hay bale. Only then does the soldier realize that while the hay bale casts a solid square shadow, the stranger himself casts none at all.

"I said identify yourself!" barks the D'Haran again as he grips the hilt of his sword and begins to draw his blade. The rasp of metal on metal sends a surge of familiar confidence through his spine, lending its steel to his spine.

"Kheoton yarbliss." replies the stranger, but the tone of his voice tells the soldier this is not a name, but an invocation! The stranger steps forward, hopping down from the bale and -- as if he had stepped into roiling cloud of invisible smoke -- disappears from sight!

The advancing D'haran grunts in surprise, and his comrades immediately let go of Rabbit as they draw their own blades. Rabbit falls to his hands and knees and begins crawling as fast as he can towards to stable's open door.

The first D'haran's sword falls to the ground with a clatter as he drops to his knees, clutching futilely at his chest as his hair turns white and his skin withers like parchment in the desert sun. He pitches forward, but before his corpse can hit the ground the second soldier is screaming in agony as a similar transformation overtakes him.

The third soldier is still puzzling out what had happened to his comrades when a sharp pain in his chest ends all such consideration, and he too falls over -- white as a ghost and dry as dust. The last remaining soldier turns to flee, and though the door is only a measure of four or five broad steps from where he stands, he does not survive to walk out the stable.

Rabbit is still on his hands and knees when he feels the cold presence of the shadowless stranger over him. He whimpers as a rough hand grabs him by his hair, pulling his head back. Certain he will die, he offers up a prayer to the Confessors. And then the world is dark and silent.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER ONE**

**"The Sun Sets On Grimhaven"**

Kahlan found it difficult to keep her nose up in the air and her back straight as she walked down the untended and root-tangled path, but she she was damned if she was going to let Richard think she approved of this fool-hardy mission in the slightest.

"We've already walked 30 leagues, and we've less than a league to go, how can you possibly still be sore about this Kahlan?" Richard asked, though the piquant tone of the question suggested that the question had long passed into the rhetorical. Sometimes Richard's boyish enthusiasms made him irresistible to Kahlan. This was not one of those times.

"Yes, we've now walked thirty leagues, thirty leagues that have brought us closer and closer to the one place we absolutely, positively --" Kahlan's attempt to bring her point to a strong finish was momentarily sidetracked as she stumbled over a root and flailed about to regain her balance. She caught herself instantly, but Richard had caught her as well, his powerful grip on her wrist and his arm tight around her waist. Already in a foul mood, she felt a sudden rush of anger at Richard's presumption, but she also felt something else...something confusing, uncomfortable and possibly wonderful being in the experience of being held in Richard's arms.

Her surprise, anger and embarrassment melted as she saw the absolutely guileless look of concern in Richard's eyes, but she quickly froze over again as she remembered that she was still very upset with Richard. Pushing him away and straightening her gown, she regained her composure and resumed her tirade. "The one place we absolutely, positively know that Darken Rahl will not be at!"

"I swear, you're being difficult on purpose!" accused Richard as he let go of her and stepped away angrily, not upset at her words as much as her body language. They were in love, had admitted to themselves and each other, but she was fighting to keep him away.

Strolling along behind the pair, Zedd frowned. No one survived as many adventures as Zedd without learning to read people, to see the things that aren't said, and while Richard and Kahlan squabbled with each other like petulant children, Zedd was painfully aware of the undercurrent flowing between them.

"Richard is right Kahlan," Zedd interjects, if only to break the tension between them. "If the people of Grimhaven have found a means of keeping Darken Rahl at bay, then we should investigate. Perhaps we will find some thing that will help us defeat Rahl."

"Of course you take Richard's side." Kahlan pouted. "Likely we'll only find that the local garrison was depleted because Rahl has fielded all of his troops searching for the Seeker and the Box of Orden, and the local resistance has thrown off the D'harans. For now at least -- every day we delay in seeking out Rahl is another day he has to reconquer these little towns that seek to free themselves!"

"No, you're right Kahlan, but there's no point in arguing over it anymore." says Richard as he points toward the horizon. "There's Grimhaven, just beyond the forest's edge."

And sure enough, the fair village of Grimhaven lie just beyond the forest's edge.

* * *

It was nearing dusk as the trio entered the village, and already the villagers were rushing about, taking their goods in from market, shuttering windows, and barring doors. Many shot furtive glances at the three, but none looked them in the eye.

Zedd mumbled worriedly to himself, and Richard asked him to speak up without listening for a response, already knowing what the wizard knew. So it was Kahlan who said it aloud, feeling someone should: "These people are terrified."

Richard scanned the village, but saw no signs of Darken's rule, no tell-tale banners of red and black, no soldiers of D'hara, just a quaint and pleasant village, no different from Heartland, notable only for the palpable fear of its residents.

"But what are they afraid of?" he asked.

"Perhaps we'll find the answers we seek there." intoned Zedd, as he pointed a long finger at the town's sole tavern. Richard noted immediately that the places windows were dark, when they should have been full of lantern light.

The trio approached the tavern, and just as they did a rotund man in an apron exited the building, closing the door shut behind him, and drawing a chain across the portal. Richard walked up behind him and touched him on the shoulder as he says hello, and the poor man nearly died on the spot, jumping up with a start.

"By the stars, you terrified me!" he exclaimed as he turned back to the chain. He affixed it to the door by means of a large lock, and then turns, clearly intent on vacating the premises. "Shoo now, I have to be home."

"Is this your tavern?" asked Richard incredulously. "It's only dusk now, surely you can't mean to close already."

"Already?" the man looked at Richard queerly, as one would consider a talking fish or shrub. "Boy, I'm running late! Now get out of my way!" And with that, the rotund man hurried along down the street.

Richard turned to Kahlan for answers, but she was just as confused. He looked to Zedd, but Zedd was focused on a boy -- our friend Rabbit, not dead at all! -- approaching them. "A confessor, a wizard," announced the boy, as his eyes moved to Richard, where they fell upon the Sword of Truth. "And the Seeker! You're the Seeker!"

Richard stepped forward and smiled as he stuck out a hand to greet the boy. But instead of shaking hands, the boy simply grabbed Richard's arm, turned and began pulling Richard along, crying out "Follow me, it's not safe to be on the streets!"

Richard looks to Kahlan again, confused, but she can only shrug in puzzlement and follow after him.

* * *

The place Rabbit lead them to turned out to be his father's cottage. At first Rabbit's father, a massively built miller named Stave, was angry that Rabbit had brought strangers, but upon seeing Kahlan's white gown and Richard's silver sword, he knew that Rabbit had brought the greatly famed Seeker and his Mother Confessor, and his anger evaporated instantly. He hugged them both, sweeping the pair up in powerful arms, and letting out a sound that was half choke and half sob.

"Thank the gods that you have come. We have prayed that you would come." Stave released Kahlan and placed both hands on Richard's shoulders. His eyes were rimmed with tears. "Seeker, if only you had arrived a month ago, perhaps all of this could have been prevented."

"Sit down man, tell us your tale." commanded Zedd as he drew a chair from the miller's table and gestured towards it.

Richard guided Stave towards the chair as he asked "We'd heard that Darken Rahl had been driven from this area, and that this town was free?"

Stave melted into the chair, and his boy climbed up onto the table itself, sitting cross-legged with his chin resting in cupped hands, a worried frown on his face as he watched his father. Zedd took the remaining chair, while Richard pulled up a stool. Kahlan stood behind him, her hand resting delicately on his shoulder. As they listen to Stave's story, her grip tightened, and Richard's hand moved unconsciously till it rests on hers.

As Stave told it, the town's trouble's began two months ago, though their curse had seemed a blessing at first. Several soldier's at the local garrison died in the night, and no one knew the cause or culprit. With each passing night, more soldiers died. The garrison commander, Adronak, quickly turned to harsh treatment of the villagers, but none would or could reveal the cause. Adronak imposed a sunset curfew on the town, but still his soldiers continued to die.

It was shortly after the curfew was imposed that Adronak was found dead in his chambers. The leaderless soldiers of the garrison fled, most leaving the area, but a few took refuge in the town, where they bullied the villagers, and maintained the curfew. Stave told them that they even assaulted his son, and Rabbit nodded in agreement.

Soon there were no D'harans left at all, the curfew was lifted, and yet the deaths continued. It became clear that whatever had killed the D'harans did not leave with them, but had remained, a pestilence on this small town, taking any who dared to travel at night. And so while no longer official, Adronak's curfew remained the law for those who wished to survive the night.

One week ago Stave's wife Clara was late returning from her sister's home, and was caught on the streets as the sun set. The tears Stave has held back as he tells the town's dark tale come bursting forth as he describes his wife's death, and Richard leans forward, putting his arm around the man's broad shoulders, his heart breaking to see such a powerful figure made so weak by tragedy.

"I can't do anything to bring your wife back Stave, but I can promise you," Richard spoke with grave solemnity as his eyes turned to Kahlan and Zedd, and the steady gaze they returned made it clear their resolve matched his own. "The Seeker will save this town from the evil that has befallen it."

The look of gratitude on Stave's face was all the reward Richard needed, as young Rabbit crawled forward to hug his father. "I knew our prayers would be answered father, I told you."

Richard stepped back from father and son, and felt Zedd's hand on his shoulder. The old wizard drew him in and whispered in his ear. "There is great danger here, I fear. But we'll discuss it in the morning."

Kahlan took Richard's hand and leaned in to add her opinion. "I'm sure that whatever it is, Richard can handle it."

Richard look at Kahlan in surprise. "I would have thought you would be against this."

"I am," she replied with a rueful smile. "But I know you too well to try to sway you once you've set your course."

* * *

Morning came, and with it the trio set out to meet with the villagers. Word of the Seeker's arrival quickly spread through town, and soon the villagers were assembling in the market to hear the Seeker speak. They soon discovered that the Seeker had only questions for them.

"These killings," he asked the crowd, "how were they accomplished?"

An elderly woman steps forward and told Richard that the soldiers had succumbed to old age and turned to dust, as if the very life had been drained from them, and the soft murmurs of 'horrible' and 'dreadful' showed the crowd agreed with her.

"Their hair had turned white, and they were found with hands clutched to their chests?" asked Zedd and again the crowd murmured agreement. "Then it is exactly as I fear."

Richard turned to face his mentor. "You know what it is, Zedd?"

"A soulless." replied the wizard, in a tone that implied something far worse than the mere words conveyed.

"No, that's impossible." gasped Kahlan, as she instinctively gripped Richard's arm. She pulled him close, forcing him to face her, and implored him to reconsider his promise. "It's too dangerous Richard, no one has ever killed a soulless. I don't even know if they can die."

"Oh, they can be killed," answered Zedd. "But not easily, and not without great risk."

Richard's eyes darted back and forth between Kahlan and Zedd as he realized that neither is going to offer up what he really wanted to know. "But what is it?!"

Zedd stepped forward, facing the crowd, considering them with sad eyes, his back to Richard. "The birth of a soulless is rare, even more so than the birth of a Confessors or Listener. Only once in --"

"-- a hundred thousand years, yes, yes, I get it." sighed an exasperated Richard, who had long ago grown tired of Zedd's constant exposition. "But what is it?"

"A child born without a soul." answered Kahlan, and the words trigger a visible shudder. "An empty vessel, alive in the physical sense, but with no soul to motivate it, to provide it with a conscience."

"I have a feeling there is something more you're not telling me."

Zedd spun about on his heel to face Richard.

"With no soul," warned the old wizard, "the body becomes a vessel for departed souls of the underworld and evil spirits."

"Creature's of shadow, evil spirits of the underworld, infest the soulless, crawling inside it, taking command of the body," Kahlan continued, "granting it access to the darkest of magical powers, evil spells that can only be wielded by the already dead. They exist for only one purpose, to drain the life from the living, and to bring death to the world."

"There is only one way to know the soulless. Because their shadow has taken control of them, they no longer cast it before them." offered Zedd, and immediately the crowd of villagers began looking about themselves, checking to be sure each other were casting their shadow. "But the soulless is only ridden by his shadow at night, when few are likely to notice it's absence."

"But you say these things can be killed." asked Richard, as it seemed the only relevant point.

"Oh yes, they can be killed. But as I said, it will be dangerous. It will require all the skills of the Seeker."

Richard looked out over the crowd, and the crowd looked back at him in wonder and amazement. Richard felt a knot form in his stomach looking out at these desperate and scared people. He could feel their faith in him, and resolved himself to be the hero they see.

"Tell me what I have to do."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER TWO**

**"Twilight Of The D'harans"**

Richard and Kahlan strolled along the forest path, enjoying both the cool breeze that flowed through the shadowy woods and the warm patches of sun that shone through the canopy of trees. Richard found himself smiling despite the urgency of their mission and the danger that would come with nightfall.

He glanced at Kahlan as she played with an errant strand of her hair, a dreamy expression resting lightly on her face. His heart raced in his chest, and he was petrified by her beauty ever so briefly, just long enough to catch her eye. She turned her head slightly, and smiled shyly at him, and he looked away as he felt his cheeks blush.

"We shouldn't dawdle," she teased. "Even if we walk quickly, the trip to and from the garrison will take us all day, and we'll want time to search if we want to find anything."

Richard hopped up on tree that had fallen parallel to their path, holding his hands out to balance himself as he walked along the slick moss covered log. "I'm not the one in the long dress slowing us down," he teased in return.

"Oh really?" she replied dryly, arching an eyebrow. "I seem to recall outrunning you in Hartland while wearing this very dress."

"I was poisoned!"

"You had a horse!"

"Well fine then, let's make it a race!" he exclaimed and leapt from the log. He hit the ground running, and before Kahlan could retort he was already racing ahead of her.

"Not fair!" she laughed as she ran after him.

***

Kahlan ran as fast as she could, but Richard was easily able to outrun her. It wasn't just the dress, which she had to admit made running through underbrush unnecessarily difficult, but also Richard's formidable skills as a woodsman. His well-trained eyes could see paths through the forest that others could not, and his feet found sure footing where others would only find treacherous terrain.

So Kahlan was not surprised to see Richard standing before the wooden palisades of the abandoned D'haran garrison. She was still giddy from the chase, her heart pounding in her chest, and she was laughing as she approached Richard. The laughter caught in her throat as she neared Richard. His shoulders were slumped, his head hanging low, and before she saw his face she could feel his sadness.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"There," he replied, pointing off to the side of the main gate of the garrison.

She followed his finger and was puzzled for a second, then realized what Richard was looking at. A half dozen wooden grave markers marking a half-dozen shallow graves. And beyond the graves, an open pit. And in the pit a dozen more bodies.

"They were dying so fast they didn't have time to bury all their dead," Richard said quietly as he walked to the pit. "They must have been terrified."

"They were soldiers of D'hara," comforted Kahlan, but she could feel Richard bristle at the suggestion.

"They were still people," Richard stared down at the twisted and withered corpses in the pit, each contorted and bent as if he had died in great pain. "No one deserves to die like that."

Kahlan looked at Richard and her heart caught in her throat. How could any man be so kind and just, and show such great concern for men who under any circumstances would be his deadly enemy, she thought. "Come on Richard, we don't have much time. We have to search the garrison."

Richard stared at the corpses for a long moment, and then shook his head, as if to clear his mind.

"Yeah," he finally responded, and then quietly "Let's go."

Together they entered the garrison.

* * *

Richard had found the office of the commander, and was busy searching it. The shelves in the room were bare, and despite kicking open a chest he'd found nothing so far. As he eyed the commander's desk, he heard Kahlan call out in the distance, and while he couldn't make out her words, he sensed no urgency in her tone.

"What? I can't hear you," he called out as he opened a drawer in the commander's desk. Nothing but ink and quills, some unmarked paper. Kahlan called out again, closer now, but he still couldn't make out what she was saying.

"I can't make out what you're saying!" he responded as he tried another drawer. Empty again. Kahlan call out again. She was just down the hall now, and he thought he caught the words 'be' and 'there.'

Richard reached for the center drawer's knob as Kahlan entered the office, smiling and saying "I said be careful, D'harans are known for leaving booby-traps."

Richard looked up at her, chuckling at the very thought, as he pulled the knob. "I doubt -" he began when he was interrupted by a loud click. Kahlan's eyes went wide at the sound. The knob had come free when he tugged it, and a dozen thin, sharp blades sprang from the resulting gap, forming a deadly lotus of steel. Three of those blades had entered Richard's hand, stabbing into his knuckles and forefinger. He couldn't feel a thing -- already his entire hand was numb. He held it up in front of his face, and starred at his bleeding fingers in confusion as the numbing sensation rapidly spread up his arm.

Across the room Kahlan gasped and rushed towards him. He looked at her, bewildered and confused by the look of terrible concern on her face, which seemed to glow, then blur, as if Kahlan herself was made of gossamer. She floated across the room towards him, screaming. He could see her lips moving, the fear in her eyes, but she sounded so very far away.

Richard's eyes rolled backwards and he collapsed in a heap on the floor. Kahlan was immediately at his side, rolling him on his back, taking his hand and examining the wound. "Richard?" she cried, desperately pleading. "Richard can you hear me?"

"What happened?" he asked softly, his eyes wet and unfocused, sweat boiling on his brow.

"Richard, listen to me," Kahlan cried. "You've been poisoned. I'm going to try to get the poison out."

Kahlan placed Richard's hand to her lips and kissed the wound, hissing as her mouth filled with bitter blood. She spat it out immediately and felt the inside of her mouth burning.

"No," Richard cried as he drew his hand away. "You'll be poisoned too."

"Richard, you have to let me help you!" she wailed as she pulled at his arm. He fought against her, but he was so weak.

"No, no," he stammered, his voice fading. "Get Zedd. He can use his magic."

"No Richard, Zedd's too far, we'll never make it back."

Richard reached up and with trembling fingers stroked her cheek. He could feel tears on her face.

"Then you have to run," he whispered as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Kahlan, flustered and terrified, touched Richard's chest, his face, desperately wanting to stay by his side but a calm and steady voice deep within her a voice called out, and she swallowed her fear. Steeling herself, she rose and dashed down the hall. She leapt down stairs and rushed for the garrison's gate. And as she moved, all she could think was Run girl, run like you've never run before.

In the commander's office, Richard moaned and writhed in pain as the poison coursed it's way through his body.

* * *

"What's that for?" asked Rabbit for what Zedd was certain was the hundredth time.

"Treatment of shingles and hardened stools," Zedd responded curtly as he replaced the jar of dark leaves on the shelf.

"No good for killing soulless then?" asked Rabbit, and Zedd ground his teeth in frustration.

"No, no good for killing a soulless," he roared in response. "Just like the bottle before that and the bottle before that and the bottle before that!"

The boy's eyes went wide and he shrank back from the cranky old wizard.

Stave put his hands on the young boy's shoulders and steered him away from Zedd. "Come boy, don't interrupt the wizard while he's working."

Flanius, the town's apothecary and healer, tutted under his breath. "Words to live by."

Stave smiled at the old man, and thanked him again for allowing the wizard access to his stores.

"I've got it!" cried Zedd, his eyes lighting up with joy. "Salmonwort! The last ingredient!"

Stave and his son cheered, while old Flanius only muttered "Then let me have my shop back and give an old man some peace."

"Soon my friend," offered Zedd cheerily. "Only a matter of preparing the mixture, and soon I'll have created a drought certain to --"

Zedd's word trailed off as he looked out the window and his smile was replaced with a look of great concern. It was Kahlan, running down the lane, looking exhausted and terrified. Pushing his way past Flanius and Stave, Zedd stepped out into the lane and waved to Kahlan. She redoubled her effort and ran to him, collapsing against him, huffing and panting in a vain effort to catch her breath.

"What is it, girl?" Zedd asked, taking Kahlan firmly by her shoulders. "Where's Richard?"

"The garrison!" she stammered through heaving gasps for breath. "Richard! Poison!"

Zedd's heart sank as Kahlan's eyes implored him to do something. Her legs were trembling beneath her, and he sensed that she could barely stand. He looked to the western sky, where the sun already hung low. Even if he ran as fast as his old legs could carry him, he knew he would never reach the garrison before nightfall.

"It's too late Kahlan, the sun is going to set." he said, cursing himself a coward even as the words escaped his lips, while Kahlan looked at him in mute horror.

"No!" she cried. "He'll never survive the night, we have to go to him now."

Zedd turned and saw Stave had come out from the apothecary's shop and was now standing beside him. He handed Kahlan to Stave, and while she protested quietly, she was too weak to resist. Whatever fuel had allowed her to run the distance was now spent.

"Take her to your cottage. She's needs water and later, food. Don't let her follow me."

Stave took the trembling girl in his arms, holding her up. "What will you do?"

"I must go to the Seeker now, if there is any chance of saving him."

Stave's eyes grew wide. "That's madness! You'll never make it before dark, and even if you do, the garrison will afford you no protection! You're surely die!"

"What point is there in living if I don't even try?" Zedd called over his shoulder, already running.

Stave watched him disappear down the lane, shook his head sadly, and began guiding Kahlan towards his cottage.

* * *

Once inside the cottage, Stave guided Kahlan to his bed, and set her down. Turning to Rabbit, he told the boy to fetch some water. She tried to rise, but Stave placed one large hand on her shoulder and pushed her gently back down. Even fully rested she doubted she could resist the power in the miller's arms, but exhausted as she was she stood no chance.

"Rest girl," the miller cooed. "You're a wreck."

"Richard," she protested. "I have to go help him."

Rabbit arrived with a mug of water, and Stave dipped his fingers in the cool water, and drew them across Kahlan's furrowed brow. She flinched at the touch. "Relax child, there's nothing you can do now. Nothing but wait and pray your wizard friend is fleet of foot."

He offered her the water, and she drank hungrily, gulping it down. Quickly she had quaffed the entire cup. Stave took it from her, and rose. "I'll fetch you another."

As he walked away, Kahlan struggled to her feet. Pain shot through her legs as they made contact with the hard stone tile floor of the cottage. She took halting, hesitant steps towards the door, each new step sending a new wave of pain up her leg. With each fresh shock, her resolve strengthened. Richard needed her.

Kahlan reached the door, almost collapsed against it, but it opened, and out she went.

* * *

In the forest Zedd was running, running as fast as he could. He tripped and stumbled, falling to the ground. Rolling on his back he clutched his knee and hissed through clenched teeth. Struggling to his feet, he muttered to himself. It was dark in the forest, and through the branches he could see the autumn shades of sunset. "This will never do."

"Tempus fugit!" he cried, and resumed running. Now each stride carried him a dozen paces, and his movement was a blur. The only mark of his passage was the rush of wind and the swirl of leaves.

Still, he doubted he could outrace the fall of night.

***

Richard eyes fluttered. The office was growing dark. He wasn't sure if the sun was setting, or if the poison was making him go blind. His sense of time and space seemed fractured, and he couldn't remember how long ago Kahlan had left him. He moaned softly, his throat cracked and parched. He was so hot, so horribly hot. His skin felt like it was on fire.

"Richard?"

It was her voice, quiet and sad, mournful. He twisted his head, tried to see her, but the motion made him sick and the world dissolved in a soft blur. Across the room, despite the darkness, he saw a luminous cloud of white light. It drifted across the room towards him, and as it came to rest beside him resolved itself into Kahlan's face, starring down at him.

"Kahlan?" he asked weakly.

"Yes, Richard. It's me," she said as she caressed his cheek. Her fingers were soft and cooling, and where she touched his face the burning was temporarily relieved. She was crying, and he could feel her tears splashing down on his face.

"Why are you crying?"

"We were too late Richard," she wailed. "You're going to die."

Richard's heart sank as the words hit him. So this was death. He had failed. Failed to stop the soulless, failed to stop Darken Rahl, failed to free the midlands. He choked back a sob of despair.

Suddenly Kahlan was holding his face in her hands, kissing his lips. He could taste the salt of her tears as they streamed down her face. "Kahlan no," he offered weakly. "We can't."

She continued to rain kisses down on him, and her words came in staccato, each word punctuated with another brush of her lips on his. "What does it matter now? Just kiss me Richard," she cried. "Kiss me before you die."

Sudden strength surged through Richard's body, and he reached out and took her in his arms and drew her close, returning her kiss. Her hands were on his body now, touching his chest, reaching lower, fumbling with his belt. He felt the buckle loosen, and she reared up above him, her chest heaving as he reached for her bodice.

Suddenly she slapped him, hard across the face, and his skin burned at her touch.

"Richard!" she screamed. "Richard wake up!"

She slapped him again, and his eyes lost focus, the world spinning and dissolving around him. He fought off waves of nausea as he fought to see clearly. Above him was a face, a face ringed in white. Not Kahlan, but Zedd. It was Zedd, squatting next to him, shaking him.

"Zedd?" he asked, his voice a dry whisper.

"Thank the gods boy," cried Zedd, overwhelmed with joy. "You live!"

Zedd began to chant ancient words of power, and Richard felt an electric jolt pass through is body. He'd felt this sensation before, the painful removal of poison by magic. This was far worse though, a poison a hundred times more powerful than that of the biting vine.

"Fight it boy," implored Zedd. "You have to fight it!"

Richard fought, willing the poison to loose it's grip on him. His blood boiled in his veins and pounded in his skull as the poison fought back. His will was strong, stronger than the poison, and he could feel it retreat as Zedd continued to chant.

Suddenly the poison boiled forth from Richard's hand. Like black blood it poured from the wound, bursting into a hellish green fire as it touched the air. Black smoke roiled from the flames, twisting and turning in the air, forming demonic faces that snapped and bit.

At last it was over, and Zedd wearily sat beside Richard, arms on his knees, head hung low.

"Hey Zedd," offered Richard with a weak smile as he lie on the floor of the office. His body was free from the poison, but he remained exhausted and dehydrated. "Could you check that drawer? I really want it to be important."

* * *

"Stars, girl," Stave shouted as he grabbed Kahlan and hustled her back into the cottage. As he guided her towards the table and pulled her a chair, he continue to harangue her. "Are you trying to kill yourself?"

He slammed the door shut behind them, and thew down the heavy wooden beam the would bar it shut. Kahlan's heart sank as the beam fell into place with a solid thump, and she offered up weak protests.

"You can barely stand," Stave retorted. "You need to rest, not run around in the forest at night. That'll only get you killed. You won't do the Seeker any good dead. Now, let's get you some stew, recover your strength."

Stave turned and told Rabbit to fetch some stew, but Rabbit was nowhere to be seen. Stave cast about the cottage frantically, but with only one room, and a small room at that, there weren't many places for a boy Rabbit's size to hide.

"Rabbit?" Stave cried, surprise giving way to panic. "Rabbit where are you?"

* * *

The forest was dark, despite the full moon, so Rabbit found his pace slowed considerably. Invisible roots and vines grabbed at his ankles and tripped him up at each turn. He couldn't afford to be reckless, he thought, not if he was to save the Seeker.

In his arms he carried a bundle of cloth, and wrapped up in that bundle of cloth he carried three heavy glass bottles, the very bottles Zedd had selected from Flanius' shop, the bottles he'd left behind when the Confessor had appeared bearing tragic news.

Rabbit knew that Zedd would need the content of these bottles, and he was not afraid of monsters lurking in the dark. He'd escaped that creature's grasp once already. It wouldn't catch him twice.

Something else swept quietly through the forest, traveling through the deepest darkness yet always finding sure footing. For a brief moment it passed through a clearing, and the full moon shown down on it, but it cast no shadow.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER THREE**

**"Long Dark Night of the Soulless"**

Richard dozed as he leaned against the back wall of the office, while Zedd stooped to toss another log into the fireplace. He settled in next to Richard, who was still breathing shallowly, and only fitfully conscious. Zedd patted his grandson's knee, more to reassure himself than anything else.

He picked up the journey book that he'd discovered in the drawer that had almost killed Richard. There was little of interest in its pages, only the final entry of the garrison's commander, Adronak. In it he wrote that his men were threatening mutiny, and would soon abandon their posts. Then a response from Rahl's generals that suggested that the book was no longer active. Zedd put the book down again, frustrated that it still held no answers.

The office door was shut and Zedd contemplated it. Something was tickling the hairs on the back of his neck, something preternatural. Zedd grumbled to himself, and rose stiffly. The spell of long striding had taken it's toll on his legs, and his knees and ankles protested his every movement.

He walked to the door and thought of casting a warding spell to keep it shut, in case he fell asleep. Not that he had any intention of doing that. Instead he opened the door and peered down the dark hallway.

The moon shown through thin windows cut in the high beams of the walls. There was nothing but varying degrees of darkness in the room. Still, Zedd sensed...something. With a wave of his hand the room flooded with illumination.

Still nothing.

He returned to the office, closing the door. Taking a step back he passed a hand over the doors handle, chanting ancient words. The door shined with eldritch light for a moment, and then was warded.

"Zedd?" Richard mumbled, rising to half consciousness. "What's happening?"

"Nothing to worry about," Zedd lied. "Get some rest."

* * *

"Rabbit?" Kahlan shouted as she held the torch over her head, so that she at least wasn't looking through the flame, but it did little to help. Even with the full moon, or perhaps because of it, the shadows that engulfed the village were impenetrable. Behind her Stave walked slowly backwards, keeping an eye on their rear. Kahlan noted he held his torch out before him, Kahlan doubted he could see anything at all. He was shouting his son's name.

They'd searched half the village, working out in a circle from Stave's cottage. The miller had gone into a terrible panic when they'd realized his son was missing. Despite being desperately weary from her exhausting run through the forest, Kahlan found that she had to be strong for both of them. She barked orders at Stave, who seemed immediately grateful that someone had the sense to take control of the situation. Kahlan had ordered him to prepare torches and they'd set out.

Now Kahlan was less sure of her plan. Or more accurately, now Kahlan was realizing that her plan hadn't much substance. Her legs ached and trembled, her back was sore, and with every step she could feel blood in her boots from blisters that had burst. She wasn't prepared for a fight against D'Haran soldiers, let alone some nightmare out of the old stories.

Still, finding the boy is what Richard would do, and acting on the impulse made her feel connected to him,a feeling she desperately needed as she fought to keep thoughts of what might be happening in the garrison compartmentalized. It would do her no good to give in to her own fears right now, not with Stave already on the verge of panic.

They'd come to village's central square, where the two main lanes of the village met. Small daub and wattle cottages were packed together, forming narrow alleyways between them. Kahlan prayed that Rabbit was hiding amongst those alleys, and not out in the forest.

"Maybe the boy went to Flanius' shop?" offered Stave, and Kahlan noted with some relief this sign that his wits were returning to him. If they did encounter the soulless, a rational Stave would be of more use than a panicking one.

"Lead the way," she said.

* * *

Rabbit slipped through the gate and dashed across the courtyard, making his way to the office of the commander, and hopefully the Seeker.

At the same time the soulless circled the garrison. Smoke was rising from the chimney of the commander's office, a fact it consider as it plotted it's attack.

* * *

Inside the office Richard was standing, stretching his arms and legs and shaking his hands. With a final shake of his head he exhaled loudly, and smiled at Zedd. "I think I'm over it. Starting to feel great."

"As you grow more comfortable in your role as the Seeker, you'll find your stamina and ability to recover from injury greatly increase." Zedd explained as he yawned. Now that Richard was awake and alert, he allowed his weariness to overcome him. "One of the many benefits of being named as the Seeker."

Richard smiled at the thought. He was discovering that while being the Seeker was a heavy responsibility, it was also pretty fun. Well, when he wasn't dying from D'haran poison. Or being cursed by Darken Rahl's wizards. Or tortured by his Mord'Sith. And watching his family die before his eyes. Richard frowned, but before he could will the thought away it was banished by a pounding on the door.

Richard spun to face the sound, the Sword of Truth leaping into his hand without conscious thought. He was developing the mind and instincts of a warrior, a facility he had never considered he might posses before meeting Kahlan on that fateful day in the forests beyond Hartland.

Zedd leapt to his feet, equally startled by the sound, his hand already out to cast wizard's fire, but his wits came back to him before he had unleashed the flames. Richard shot him a surprised look, and pointedly stepped to the side, as he was currently between Zedd's outstretched hand and the door. Zedd shrugged sheepishly as whatever was on the other side of the door futilely turned the warded handle and shook the door. This time it spoke.

"Seeker? Zedd?" came the voice, high pitched with fear. It was Rabbit's voice, and Richard and Zedd exchanged surprised glances. Dropping his guard, Richard walked to the door and casually swung it open as Zedd cried out.

"No Richard, it might be a trick!"

But it was too late.

* * *

Kahlan's heart sank as they neared Flanius's apothecary. The door had been burst from its hinges, and lay half in and half out of the cottage, and she knew it could mean only bad news. Stepping over the remains of the door, Kahlan waved her torch high, taking in the room.

The light of the flame glittered on the surface of the hundreds of bottles that were stacked on every shelf and available surface in the shop. Kahlan's breath caught in her throat as the light reveal the fallen figure of the apothecary. He had collapsed behind his large desk, and Kahlan could only see his legs. Thin white ankles poked out from under a long sleeping robe before disappearing into heavy felt slippers.

As Kahlan walked around the desk she remembered that Flanius was an old man, and it was only natural he would have old man ankles. Perhaps he had simply fallen over, stumbled in the night. Then she saw all of him, and the last fleeting hope that this was not the work of the soulless vanished. He was twisted and shriveled, and more so than when he was alive, but it was the hands clasped to the chest and the look of abject terror frozen on his face that told her all she needed to know.

Behind Stave gasped and staggered back. She hadn't realized he'd followed her in. She turned to reassure him, but he was already fleeing the cottage. He staggered into the lane and collapsed on his knees before vomiting.

Kahlan came up behind him, touched him on the back, and tried to reassure him. She hadn't realized he was such great friends with the old apothecary, and was a bit taken aback by this surprising outpouring of grief. "At least he lived a full life," she offered awkwardly.

Stave looked up at her, tears streaming from his eyes. Something about the look of anguish on his face tickled Kahlan's memories, but she could not place it. Stave wailed, "You don't understand. The bottles, Zedd's bottles, they're gone."

Kahlan tried to respond, but didn't understand what the man meant. 'Bottles?' she wondered.

"The only people who knew which bottles to grab were Zedd, Flanius, myself and...oh gods...Rabbit!," stammered the miller, but Kahlan didn't understand what the words meant, what conclusions Stave was drawing from these facts.

"Rabbit's not here Stave," Kahlan said, struggling to understand. "Maybe he came and left, maybe the soulless attacked after Rabbit came for the bottles?"

"No," sobbed Stave. "You don't understand. This isn't the first time he left. This isn't the first night he's gone out."

Suddenly Kahlan recognized who she had seen wearing that look. It was Dennee, her sister, at the moment it was announced that her child was male. It was the look of a parent who has realized their child is a monster.

"Stave, are you saying..." her voice trailed off and Stave only wailed in response.

* * *

The office door flung open as Zedd shouted his warning, and Richard tensed, raising his sword. In the hallway stood nothing. Just an empty and dark hall. Richard looked at Zedd in confusion, and Zedd moved towards him, urging Richard to shut the door.

The fireplace suddenly exploded as something fell down the chimney and landed hard on the burning logs, sending a sheet of embers and coals scattering across the room. Zedd was standing directly before the fire and took the brunt of the blast. He was knocked off his feet, and his robes smoldered for an instant, then they too burst into flames. "It's in the fire!" he screamed as he tried to roll over his burning robes and extinguish them.

Richard spun to face the fire, his eyes searching in vain for signs of the enemy. It was nowhere, there was nothing. No, he thought, there was something. Something just beyond sight. In an flash he cleared his mind, recalling Zedd's training, allowing himself to truly see what was before him

There, in the fireplace, the shadowy figure of man, steeping out into the room. It was short, much shorter than Richard expected, and lithe of build with a wild mane of hair. Shadows clung to his skin, his hair, his clothes, which were all the same uniform shade of dull flat black. Its eyes gleamed with a sinister red light, and when he met the creature's stare Richard felt a wild surge of fear and panic, the bitter copper taste of blood. He realized he was biting his lip. He tightened his grip on the sword and steeled himself but the creature's eyes burned into his soul.

The creature approached slowly, stalking the distance between them like a hunting cat, crouching low with it's arms held out at it's side like claws. There was something terribly familiar about it's face.

Behind him Zedd had regained his feet, and -- following Richard's steady gaze -- had targeted the creature for wizard's fire. It was then Richard realized where he knew the face from, and his stomach turned. Desperately he leapt back, colliding with Zedd and pushing the old wizard's arm towards the ceiling, just as Zedd let loose with a gout of arcane fire. The wooden timbers of ceiling turned to charcoal and ash, which begin drifting down towards the floor.

"Zedd, no!" screamed Richard. "It's Rabbit! The soulless is Rabbit!"

Richard grabbed Zedd and shoved him roughly out the door as Rabbit pounced on him. Richard followed the wizard out, slamming the door behind him. Rabbit collided with the door and shrieked in frustration.

Richard grabbed the handle of the door, holding it firm. On the other side Rabbit howled as he pounded on the door and tore at the handle with his fingers. "Zedd! What are we going to do?"

Zedd took a moment to regain his composure, and then placed a hand on Richard's forearm. "It can't get through that door, the ward will hold. Only you and I can pass through. It's only route of escape is back up the chimney."

"But what do we do about Rabbit?" Richard asked as he let go of the door and stepped back. Rabbit continued to frantically struggle against the door.

"Give me a moment to ready myself, and then you'll open the door and get to the side. I'll blast it with wizard's fire, and we'll pray that kills it."

"No!" exclaimed Richard, shocked at the suggestion. "We can't kill him Zedd, he's just a boy."

"He's a monster, we have to put him down," consoled Zedd. Seeing that Richard wasn't open to the suggestion, he tried another tack. "This isn't like Dennee's son Richard, it's too late for this boy. He's been taken by a dark spirit of the underworld. He has to die."

Richard took a step back from Zedd, shaking his head. "No Zedd, you're wrong. There's another way, we just have to find it."

"Richard," Zedd implored as Richard continued to retreat down the hall. "Don't make this more difficult than it has to be."

Richard looked at the old wizard with eyes full of disappointment and sadness before he turned and ran from the hall. Zedd watched his grandson run and his heart sank. The doubts and fears he harbored about Richard's ability to fulfill his destiny rose to the surface. The very traits that made Richard so good, his kindness, his optimism, his steadfast insistence on seeing the good in others, could be his undoing. When he faced Rahl would he hesitate?

Casting a glance at the door, where Rabbit continue to howl and pound, Zedd hurried to follow Richard.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kahlan and Stave rushed along the forest path. Every stride sent a fresh jolt of pain up Kahlan's legs, but her thoughts were entirely and Richard and Rabbit and the dreadful things this night would contain, and she paid no attention to the pain. She simply ran.

* * *

Richard was at the gate by the time Zedd caught up to him.

"We're not killing him," warned Richard without looking at the wizard. "I don't want to hear it. Think of something else."

"Richard, we're are you going?" asked Zedd.

"You're not going to help me figure this out, so I'm going to find Kahlan." he growled as he set down the forest path. "Together we'll think of something!"

"She'll tell you the same thing I have Richard," snapped Zedd as Richard jogged away from him. "All you're doing is giving the soulless an easy target! Come back Richard, you're just delaying the inevitable. Out here in the forest we're exposed. You'll have to fight it anyways!"

Zedd shot an uneasy glance at the garrison. The soulless would find its way out soon, and then they'd both be in great danger. He knew he had to stay with Richard, and hurried after him.

* * *

Richard jogged down the path, keeping a steady gait, eyes focused on the path ahead of him. Behind him Zedd huffed and puffed, struggling to keep up with him. He was maintaining a pace that must have been grueling for the old man. He didn't dare slow down though. Anymore of Zedd's useless, arrogant excuses and Richard's anger would boil over. Screaming at the wizard would be satisfying, but unproductive.

Ahead of him a pair of lights bobbed up and down, drawing closer to him even as he closed with them. His anger gave way to a sudden burst of hope. He knew it would be Kahlan, and he redoubled his effort. Zedd whimpered and staggered behind him, silently cursing Richard for pushing even harder, then saw the torches and stopped, catching his breath.

"Kahlan!" Richard yelled as she drew closer and saw her distinctive white gown.

"Richard?" she called into the darkness. She saw him then, and dropped her torch, rushing forward and throwing her arms around him. "You're alive!"

Richard returned the hug, and then realizing Zedd and Stave were closing with them, the pair regained their composure. Remembering the news they bore, both exclaimed "Rabbit is the soulless!"

"You know?" they both asked, surprising themselves again. Richard laughed and Kahlan smiled. Then over Kahlan's shoulder, he saw Stave's weary face and his heart sank. He locked eyes with the man and said "We're going to find a way to save your son."

Stave's face brightened at the Seeker's word, but Kahlan was in turn giving Zedd an incredulous look.

"Oh no, Richard," she said mournfully. Richard grimaced, and Kahlan knew her words hit him like betrayal. "Rabbit has to die."

From the forest that surrounded them came a dark and sinister laughing. Stave began to cast about frantically, searching for the source of the laugh, searching for his son.

Richard implored Kahlan, begging "There has to be something, some way we can save Rabbit."

"There's nothing Kahlan or I can do Richard. You have to accept it." Zedd insisted, and then looking at the pained Stave offered an apology. "I wish there was another way."

Richard shook his head. "I refuse to accept this. Think! There has to be some way to drive the spirit out of --"

At that moment the shadowed figure of Rabbit leapt from the branches of a tree, landing in the midst of the small band. He hissed at Richard and spit out magic words, promptly vanishing from sight. But Richard was not fooled, and saw Rabbit clearly. It lunged at him and he raised the Sword of Truth, parrying the creature's claws. When they met Richard's blade flashed with a white hot fire, and the soulless was thrown backwards and hit the ground, rolling to a stop.

As the soulless rolled across the clearing, it seemed to separate into two beings. Rabbit came to stop first, and lay limp in the grass unmoving, while the second being appear to be flung from his body. This second being was a man, an adult man, with wild hair and a long flowing cloak. A lute was strapped across his back and a sword hung at his side. There was something wrong about the man. He shimmered and waved in the air, like a mirage, an illusion cast with smoke and mirrors. And when he came to a stop, he floated.

"The Sword! It drove the spirit out of Rabbit!" Kahlan exclaimed. So now it was visible to all, noted Richard.

The spirit rushed forward and dived into Rabbit's still form, and the boy instantly awoke. As he rose to his feet his shadow wrapped itself around him, beginning at his feet and twisting and swirling up the length of his body, until only his face remained colored. Then too did his face his contort to evil shades of charcoal as his eyes once more took on a fiery glow.

"Spada sombra." intoned the soulless as it stalked towards Richard. As it said the words it held out a hand and smoke poured forth, coalescing into a long blade formed entirely of shadow. Richard felt movement return to his arms -- the spirit's paralyzing gaze was less powerful when it was riding the boy -- and brought up the sword as the soulless leapt at him, bringing it's shadow blade down in a sweeping arc.

Their blades met with a flash, sparkling and crackling with energy as they traded rapid blows, each efficiently parrying the other's attacks. Ridden by the shade, Rabbit was far stronger than a boy his age had any right to be, and impossibly quick. Still, he was only half Richard's size, and each time their blades met Richard was easily able to push the creature back. Had he been willing to press his advantage, he could have easily dispatched the creature. Instead Richard played a waiting game, hoping for inspiration to strike. An idea began to form, and he shouted to Kahlan.

"Kahlan," he called out. "Get ready to confess Rabbit."

Kahlan's eyes went wide. She had no idea if she could confess the creature.

Richard dodged and parried the soulless's strikes, sidestepping with each exchange until the creature was between himself and Kahlan. Suddenly he rushed the creature, using his sword to pin the creatures sword to it's chest. The flat of his blade pressed into Rabbit's cheek for a moment, and the spirit inside screeched in pain. It was prepared this time, and fought to remain in the boy. Richard found himself starring into the spirit's face. An angry young man, about Richard's age, his countenance contorted in rage and shaded with death. He might have been a handsome man once, but now madness was etched too deeply into his features. Richard pushed harder, and the spirit was flung backwards, spinning up into the night sky.

"Now!" screamed Richard, and Kahlan swept in from behind Rabbit, placing her hand on the scruff of his neck.

Kahlan let go, and her power flowed through her into Rabbit. He seemed limitless, and the power that flowed out of her seemed to flow into nothing, a bottomless abyss. She held Rabbit for a long moment, longer than Kahlan had ever held anyone before, but there was nothing. Nothing but a vast emptiness.

The shade sped through the air, seeking out Rabbit's still form. It dived into him once again, but this collided with boy, rebounding off with a shower of eldritch energy. Undeterred, the spirit charged Rabbit again and again, each time rebounding off the boy.

"It's working!" exclaimed Richard, stepping back from the tempest of arcane energies flowing around Kahlan. "You're doing it!"

Kahlan's legs began to shake and her body trembled. It was too much, too much power flowing too fast. He was taking everything from her. She wanted to let go, to break the connection between them, but she couldn't move. Suddenly terrified, she feared she would disappear into that void.

Before that could happen she shuddered and collapsed. The connection was severed, and the shadow entered the boy once again, instantly possessing him. It sprung forward and thrusted at Richard, it's shadow blade forming in it's hand just in time to catch the surprised Richard through the midsection.

The dark sword stabbed deep into his core, but no blood came forth. The blade seemed to have no substance, no weight, and it did not cut into Richard at all. Instead he felt a deep freezing cold, and his body was wracked with pain. Ice cold water seemed to rush through his body, and electric pain shot through his every nerve. He gasped with pain and exhaled an icy cloud of crystals as frost rimmed his skin. Richard collapsed to his knees as the shade twisted its blade.

Behind him Zedd screamed in outrage, hurling out an open palm. A shimmering disc of energy slammed into the shadow, sending it flying away from Richard. It hit the ground and rolled to it's feet.

Waving his hands through the air Zedd summoned up powerful arcane energies and threw them at the soulless. It threw up it's hands in defense and shield of shadows formed, which bore the brunt of Zedd's assault.

The pair exchanged a rapid series of spells, and Zedd was disturbed to find his energy flagging. He'd used so much of his magic tonight, but the soulless still seemed fresh. It was drawing on the magic of the underworld, a place of almost pure spiritual energy, and Zedd knew he would not last much longer. Ruefully he wondered if this is why so little lore on the soulless existed -- few would survive the encounter.

On the horizon the sky had turned a cheery shade of pink, shot through with streaks of yellow and blue. The sun was rising. Zedd prayed he could hold out.

Stave watched the battle through dumbfounded eyes. The emotions roaring through him were countless and bewildering, and he felt paralyzed to act. First Kahlan fell, then Richard, and now he could see Zedd falling. Falling at the hands of his son. He thought of his beloved wife, of the years they spent together, happy and content. He remembered the birth of his son, watching him grow, teaching him how to grind the grain that the baker turned to bread that fed the farmer who grew the grain, and the joy he'd felt seeing that his son understood that milling was life. His beautiful son who had brought him so much joy, and was now threatening to destroy everything good in the world.

Zedd hurled blast after blast, and each one was weaker than the last. The soulless was hurtling magic bolts at him, and they became harder and harder to bat aside. Stumbling back, Zedd cringed as a bolt connected and freezing pain shot down through his arm.

The shadow advanced, cackling with glee as it battered away at the old wizard. It was distracted, Stave noted, as he rose to his feet. He stalked towards the creature. My son is gone, he told himself, do waht must be done. A large rock rest in the dirt. With trembling arms he hefted the small boulder above his head.

The shadow was looming over Zedd, who had fallen back on his seat. It poured a torrent of black flame from it's fingers, and it took everything Zedd had to deflect the hellfire. Suddenly it turned, surprised at the sight of Stave looming over it, rock in hand, ready to dash it down on the creature. Stave closed his eyes and swung, begging the Confessor's to forgive him for his evil.

At that moment the sun broke over the canopy of the forest, came streaming through the trees, turning dew into vapors. The sunlight beamed down on Rabbit's face, streaming through Stave's up reached arms, and the shadows clouding his face burned away just like the morning dew. But Stave's eyes were clenched tight and full of tears, and he did not see the look of confusion and bewilderment on his boy's face. He brought the stone down.

Fortunately for Rabbit, the stone was no longer in Stave's hands, as Richard has recovered in time to snatch it from his hands as he brought it down. Now Richard stood behind him, holding the stone, struggling to bear its weight. Stave turned and looked at him with surprise, and Richard dropped the stone, hoping he'd never have to wrestle with the powerfully built miller.

"Have faith," offered Richard. "I promised you I was going to save your son."

Stave turned and looked at his boy, whose face was full of fear and confusion. Dropping to his knees Stave swept his son up in his arms and hugged him. Zedd climbed to his feet, brushing himself off while he starred worriedly at the boy. Richard staggered over to Kahlan and fell down next to her. He took her hand and she moaned softly, her eyes fluttering as she returned to consciousness.

Richard smiled down at her, and then leaned back, contemplating the sunrise. He looked at Stave, who was still hugging his son, and then at Zedd. Zedd returned his stare, deep disappointment in his eyes. Richard felt a flash of anger at the wizard, but it fizzled away as he realized he had no idea what they were going to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**"A Simple Plan"**

Richard, Zedd and Kahlan conferred in the shade under the eaves of Stave's cottage. Inside the miller and his son were eating their breakfast. The boy was relatively unscathed, only minor cuts and bruises, but he was scared and numb with shock. He had no recollection of his possession, only flashes of the battle when the spirit had left him, then coming to with his father standing over him, ready to dash his brains out.

"It was intense," Kahlan ruminated. "I've never experienced anything like it. There was nothing to transform, just an abyss swallowing me..."

Richard touched Kahlan's arm, concern etched into his face. She'd been quiet all morning, distant. Whatever she'd touched inside the boy had clearly shook her to her core. Richard hated himself for doing it, but asked anyways.

"Can you do it again?"

Kahlan's lips drew tight and her brow furrowed for a moment. She met Richard's gaze and lightened.

"I'll do it, for you." she promised.

Zedd snorted. "And as long as Kahlan can hold him, you'll keep the spirit out. But what then? She can't hold him forever, and even if she could, that's no solution. As soon as Kahlan falls, the spirit will just reenter the boy."

"There has to be something you can do, some way to bind the spirit, like Amfortas bound Kieran."

"It's possible," thought Zedd. "Except we have no idea who the spirit is."

"I may have the answer to that," Stave offered as he emerged from the cottage. "You said the spirit was carrying a lute?"

Richard and Kahlan both nodded. Each of them had seen the spirit clearly.

"And he was young, the same as you two?"

Richard and Kahlan nodded again. Stave sighed, and explained "His name is Hrengen. A wandering minstrel by trade. He came through Grimhaven a little over a year ago."

Stave frowned, and Kahlan put a reassuring hand on his arm. "Tell us what happened Stave."

"There was a girl, Sonya. Farmer Udal's daughter. They found her in the woods," Stave paused, looking away from Kahlan. "Someone had done...unspeakable things. The town was outraged. Everyone was sure it was the D'haran soldiers. We knew it was them."

"What does this have to do with Hrengen?" Richard asked.

"We complained to Adronak, demanded he do something. His men came into town, stormed the tavern, and seized Hrengen. He was just passing through the area, but he'd angered the D'harans. He was spreading tales of the Seeker, and they thought him an instigator, or possibly Resistance. Adronak claimed the girl's neck had been sliced with a lute string, proving he'd done the crime."

Stave's mouth twisted in a rueful smile as he shook his head.

"We knew it was a lie. Adronak was daring us to keep complaining. The message was clear. Argue with him, resist his rule, and we'd suffer. We let them take Hrengen. They dragged him out to the forest, to the spot where they claimed he killed that poor girl. And then they hung him. They hung him, and we let them do it."

"That's excellent!" Richard exclaimed, and Kahlan shot him a quizzical look. "Stave, tell me you know where Hrengen was buried!"

"I do," offered the miller, taken aback.

"Richard, you seem to have overlooked an important fact." Zedd rumbled. "The boy will remain an open vessel, a tool for every angry spirit seeking vengeance or power in the world of the living."

"One problem at a time Zedd, one problem at a time."

Richard's brow furrowed as he took a moment, working the plan out in his head. Kahlan studied his face, amused at how Richard managed to make thinking look like a physical labor.

"Stave, I need you to take Zedd to Hrengen's grave. Grab a shovel." Richard looked at Zedd, and the two exchanged a hard look. "Can I count on you Zedd?"

"You know you can Richard. I think this will end badly, but you're committed to seeing this through. I'll cast the spell. What will you and Kahlan do?"

Richard leaned against the frame of the cottage's door. He contemplated Rabbit, who sat on the floor before the fireplace, playing with a pair of wooden knights. Richard wondered how anyone could look at this innocent little boy and see an evil that must be destroyed. Zedd's legends and lore were useful, but he and Kahlan placed so much stock in them, it blinded them to the simple truth in front of them. They looked at Rabbit and only saw the legends of the Soulless, not the simple boy playing with simple toys that Richard saw. A boy no different than him, his fate bound up in things beyond his control, his life at the mercy of ancient magics he did not understand.

"We'll take the boy, wait for sunset. When Hrengen's spirit takes control of him, I'll drive it out. Kahlan will shield Rabbit, and you'll bind the spirit to his bones." Richard snorted, realizing how difficult the timing would have to be. "Simple as pie."

"I'll need supplies." suggested Zedd. "Poor Flanius, I'll have to invade his shop again. He won't like that."

Kahlan and Stave exchanged a sad glance, and broke the bad news.

* * *

It was late afternoon, and the sun move inexorably towards the horizon. Richard, Kahlan and Rabbit strolled along the path out of the village, heading the opposite direction from Zedd and Stave. They'd left Zedd and Stave at Flanius' shop, and wanted to create distance, fight Hrengen's spirit away from where Zedd would work his spell. If Hrengen figured out what they were up to, it could spoil the entire plan.

Kahlan was wielding a wooden toy sword and sparring with the similarly armed Rabbit as they walked, laughing and having a good time. They decided it was best if Rabbit didn't know what the night had in store. Richard walked along with them, deep in thought.

"We should find a clearing," he said to Kahlan, and she relented on her assault on Rabbit. She considered the suggestion and nodded in agreement.

"Why do we need to find a clearing?" asked Rabbit, looking innocently at them both.

"So we can play tickle war!" Richard reached out to tickle Rabbit, which sent the boy running down the path giggling. Richard and Kahlan gave chase, laughing along the way.

Suddenly the trees fell back, revealing a broad field. Richard pulled up short, sizing up the clearing. It easily large enough for his purposes. Kahlan tapped his arm, pointing to Rabbit. The boy had stopped ahead of them, his shoulders slumped. He shuffled forward slowly, as if in a daze.

Richard's hand went to the hilt of his sword and he checked the sun. They still had a few minutes before the sun set. Then he saw them, hidden in the high grass of the field. Short stone markers laid out in concentric circles. Gravestones. This clearing must be Grimhaven's cemetery.

Rabbit was walking along the outermost ring. The most recently buried dead. Rabbit's mother would be there. Richard looked to Kahlan, and she was frowning. "You were about his age when you lost your mother, weren't you?" he asked quietly.

"Just a little younger," she said wistfully.

"Go talk to him," he suggested. "You understand what he's going through."

"And you need him distracted," she said coolly. Richard looked away. Kahlan walked after the boy while Richard watched the sun sinking ever closer to the horizon.

Rabbit had stopped and was starring glumly at a gravestone. It was his mother's, placed here only a few weeks before. Kahlan put her hand on his shoulder. "You miss her, don't you."

Rabbit sniffed and nodded. He was crying. Kahlan stooped down to bring herself to his eye level, and used her sleeve to wipe away his tears. Richard stood behind them, preparing a torch. He looked to the sun. The sky was a brilliant crimson with streaks of flaming orange. It would be night in a minute, maybe less.

"I lost my mother when I was your age. I thought she was so far away from me. But then I realized that wherever I went, she would go with me." Kahlan put her hand on Rabbit's chest, and touched her own. "Here, in our hearts."

Richard was setting the torch in the ground, when he looked at Kahlan with wide eyes. "That's it! That's exactly what we have to do! I could kiss you!"

Kahlan looked at Richard, not understanding his meaning. Then the sun set.

* * *

Stave was covered in sweat and dirt, and futilely tried to wipe both from at his brow. His eyes burned and his back ached. He looked around the small clearing, considering the other two holes he had dug with frustration, hoping that this third hole would be the charm.

Zedd stalked back and forth. Every few steps he stopped and turned to check the position of the sun. Despite his intense desire for it to go the other way, the sun continued downwards. "You said you knew where Hrengen was buried." he fumed.

"I wasn't here when he was buried." Stave grunted as he resumed digging. "I know they buried him under this oak, where the hung him. But this is a big oak, and there's a lot of under under here."

The shovel bit into the ground and there was a crunch. Stave leaned over and brushed the dirt aside. It was a bony foot. He let out a triumphant whoop and waved to the wizard.

Zedd jumped into the pit. "We have to clear the entire skeleton. And we have to do it quickly."

* * *

Richard shouted and Kahlan looked up at him.

"His mother!" he exclaimed. "In his heart! That's exactly what we have to do!"

He looked at Kahlan expectantly and she looked at him strangely, and neither noticed Rabbit's shadow sliding across the ground, coiling around his legs, and sweeping up the length of his body. Kahlan still had her hand on his shoulder as he transformed. She yelped in surprise and scuttled backwards, but the shade grabbed her wrist.

Richard drew the Sword of Truth with a flash, while the creature scrambled to get a grip on Kahlan. Pulling on her wrist, the creature collapsed on her, clutching at her chest. It's cold fingers brushed her skin and she screamed. It felt like the creature had stabbed her in the heart, and she contorted in pain. Richard slapped the flat of the blade onto the creature's back, and it reared back howling.

Richard stumbled backwards, and the creature leapt to its feet, whirling to face him. Behind it Kahlan hissed through gritted teeth. Every inch of her body ached, and she could taste dust and ashes in her mouth. Her skin felt tight and dry, and her eyes stung with redness. She struggled to her feet, and the world seemed to spin around her.

The shade leapt at Richard, it's shadowy saber forming in a flash as it snapped out it's arm. It slashed at Richard and he parried, white hot flashes of arcane energy exploding along their blades. Again and again their blades met, as the creature spun like a whirlwind. Richard allowed it to press it's attack, luring it away from Kahlan, giving her a chance to recover.

He had to act quickly though. The sun was set, and Zedd would be casting the spell. Zedd had warned him that if the spirit was still bound to the boy when the spell was cast, it would fail. He took a step back, parried, and prepared his assault. He glanced over the creature's shoulder, and Kahlan met his gaze. He prayed she was ready.

The creature noticed the exchange and spun, leaping straight at Kahlan. It was far too clever to fall for the same trick twice. It stabbed at her with it's blade, intent on neutralizing the threat she presented. Kahlan had fully recovered her wits, and rather than finding her heart, the creature found it's blow turned aside by Kahlan's crossed daggers.

Kahlan hissed as the shade pressed it's attack. The ordinary daggers weren't as effective at parrying the shadow blade as the magical Sword of Truth -- they were freezing cold in her hands, and already beginning to burn. If she held the blade at bay much longer, she'd lose fingers to frostbite. She could only hold out a moment longer.

Fortunately, that moment was all Richard needed. Stepping up behind the shadow, he gently placed the flat of the Sword of Truth's blade against Rabbit's cheek. Hrengen's spirit howled in rage as it was ejected up and out of the boy, and stopped in the air above their heads. It spun about and dived, moving with impossible speed, hurtling down on the boy.

With a single fluid motion Kahlan tossed her daggers aside and grabbed Rabbit, taking him in both arms, drawing him into her bosom. She hugged him tightly and allowed her power to flow freely. It flooded into the boy, and Hrengen's spirit reflected off the boy, howling and sputtering at the effectiveness of Kahlan's power. As long as the boy was filled with the love that flowed from Kahlan, it would be turned away. Kahlan felt the world growing lighter, spinning around her, and struggled to hold on Rabbit. Still the power flowed through her, struggling in vain to fill that abyss, that yawning emptiness in the boy.

Richard staggered backwards, and prayed that Zedd was ready, and that it wasn't too late. As Kahlan sunk to one knee, clearly struggling to stay conscious, Richard prayed again that he hadn't acted too early.

* * *

Zedd began wrapping the cloth banner around the skeleton's ankle while Stave hurried to uncover the remainder of the bones. Zedd chanted the ancient words of power, and felt dark forces gathering around him. Necromancy was dangerous business, and could bear terrible consequences for those who tampered with the laws of life and death.

The last of the bones were uncovered, and Zedd wrapped the banner around the skull. Stave climbed out of the pit, and turned to watch the wizard. "Is it working?" he shouted.

Zedd shot a look at him that curdled his blood, and he slunk back from grave. The wizard's chanting grew louder and more persistent. Under it Stave could hear another sound, a horrible scream of rage and anguish. The scream grew louder and louder, and suddenly Stave realized it was behind him, and growing closer. He turned to scan the night sky.

There over the trees, he spotted it, the darkest spot in the midnight blue sky. The spirit of Hrengen, clawing and tearing at the wind, screaming his impotent rage as Zedd's spell drew him inexorably back to his body. Stave's eyes grew wide as saucers as he realized the spirit was coming straight for him. He moved to dive out of the way, but the spirit came too fast. It passed through Stave and he felt a cold chill run down his spine as goosebumps erupted down his arms. Stave turned to look as Hrengen's spirit fell against the skeleton. Stave swore that the look on the dead minstrel's face just before he disappeared into his corpse was one of abject terror.

Zedd fell back against the wall of the pit, his long legs framing Hrengen's body. he let out a long sigh of relief.

"It's done. For now."

* * *

Kahlan's eyes flutter as she regain consciousness. At first confused, she panicked as she realized Rabbit was not in her arms. Lifting herself up, she cast about the cemetery. Light caught her eye and she realized Richard was a dozen feet from her. She could see two furrows carved by Rabbit's feet as Richard had dragged him away. But what was he doing now?

As she struggled to her feet, she saw that Richard had laid the unconscious Rabbit out, as if preparing him for a funeral. He was lying along his mother's grave. Richard stood at his feet, chanting.

"Asonthra! Mala!" intoned Richard. "Karal!"

Luminous blue and white smoke billowed from the ground at Richard's feet. Kahlan looked down and saw that Richard had inscribed a circle within a square. It was a grace, the same grace Kieran had used in the crypt. The grace he had used to summon Viviane, and to posses Kahlan.

"Richard?" Kahlan shouted. "Richard what are you doing?"

The cloud of smoke before Richard twisted and turned on itself, and he held up a hand to warn Kahlan away.

"Kelares kahma!" he screamed as he threw both hands at the cloud. It burst from the circle and poured into Rabbit's body, and the boy gasped and arched his back as light poured from his eyes and mouth.

"Richard!" Kahlan screamed. "What have you done?"

Richard rushed to Rabbit's side, kneeling next to him. After checking the boy over, he turned to face her, a broad smile stretching across his face. "I used Kieran's grace to summon her."

"Who?"

Rabbit sat up, and Richard helped him to his feet. Richard leaned Rabbit's head back and looked into his eyes. They were clear. "How do you feel?"

"I feel tired. What happened? Was there another fight?" Rabbit blinked and looked about, trying to get a sense of where he was. Suddenly his face went slack and his body rigid. Pale blue light shined out from his eyes. The rigidity passed, and he leaned back, one hip partially cocked, hands held before him. The stance was light, feminine, not Rabbit's typical young boy's spastic jerkiness. Rabbit looked up at Richard,and then reached out and touched him lightly on the arm. For moment it seemed that delicate and angelic face floated over the boy's own visage, and a light and unearthly woman's voice, said "Thank you Seeker, thank you for all that you've done."

Then it passed, and Rabbit returned to blinking and looking about. Richard turned to Kahlan as if to confirm that she had seen it as well, and Kahlan's dumbfounded stare confirmed that she had. He beamed at her, with a grin that was infectious.

"Who was that Richard?" she finally managed, all while grinning herself.

"Rabbit's mother!" he exclaimed, covering the boy's ears with his hands. "It's like you said, everywhere you go you carry your mother with you, in your heart. Now Rabbit can carry his mother with him, in his shadow. And she can protect him, prevent evil spirits from using him to their own ends. I put her spirit in him."

Kahlan's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. It was brilliant, she thought, absolutely amazing. She rushed to him and leapt into his arms, planting a long kiss on his lips. "You sir, are spectacular."

Richard smiled shyly, and the pair of them laughed as Rabbit screwed up his face in disgust at their kiss. Then the three of them walked hand in hand back to town.


	6. Chapter 6

**EPILOGUE**

**"The Sun Rises Again"**

Word spread quickly through the village that the Seeker had slain the terror of Grimhaven. It was decided that the truth of what had happened the night before would be kept hidden, and that blame for the murder's would be placed on Hrengen's ghost. Few would question such an explanation from a wizard, so it was left to Zedd to assure the people their nightmare had ended.

Many brought gifts of provisions and supplies for the heroes, and Richard was forced to endure many welcoming handshakes and kisses from old women, and expected to plant a few of his own on babies and children in the village. While he busied himself with his hero's send-off, Kahlan and Zedd took time to confer. Neither was sure what to make of Richard's use of the grace.

It was one thing -- one unexpected thing -- for Kieran to know how to use a grace at all, but for Richard to copy it so easily? Neither had any idea how it could be possible, but each was glad that Richard did not seem to understand the significance of what he'd done.

By noon the trio was ready to leave, and with a few last waves and final hug from Stave and Rabbit, they set off down the road.

"Still angry that we came all this way, eh?" Richard teased, grinning at Kahlan. "How many people did we save? And best of all, we were able to save Rabbit. I think we won an important battle in this war here. I think this is good day for the good guys."

Kahlan regarded him coolly.

"As soon as word spreads that Grimhaven is no longer cursed, Rahl's men will be back, and those villagers will suffer again." she said somberly. "This isn't a war Richard, these small battles don't bring us any closer to victory. Only killing Rahl will make these lands truly safe. These heroics, they serve a purpose, but they also serve to delay the day when you face Rahl and destroy him."

Turning her back and starting down the path, she added "You need to come to terms with that."

Richard looked at her in shock, stung by her words. He turned to Zedd, seeking affirmation of his point, but Zedd only shook his head and looked at him with disappointed eyes before turning to follow Kahlan. Crestfallen, Richard watched the pair of them walk away from him. The weight of their words settled on his shoulders.

And so with somewhat less bounce in his gait, he followed along behind them.

**THE END**


End file.
